The present invention relates to a leaf blower and, more particularly, to a backpack leaf blower.
A leaf blower is a gardening tool that propels air out of a nozzle to move yard debris, such as leaves, twigs, and the like. Typically, these devices include a power source, such as an internal combustion or electric motor, driving a blower that in turn exhausts air under pressure. In most leaf blower designs, the air exhausted from the blower must travel through some type of elbow or bend before it can be directed through the output, reducing efficiency of the device. Furthermore, existing leaf blower designs generally position the motor (usually the heaviest part of the leaf blower) far away from the user's back, increasing the strain on the user and making the device uncomfortable to wear.